The invention relates generally to a tissue paper dispenser and combined waste collector, and more particularly to a tissue dispenser and waste collector defining two compartments that are removably attached and slidably engagable with one another. The tissue dispenser compartment slides within the waste collector compartment to compact the tissues in the waste collector compartment to provide for a convenient waste disposal location and longer use before emptying.
Tissue dispenser/trash collectors are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,309 to Wensel, Jr. discloses a tissue dispenser/trash collector, which fits into the pockets of a coat or a sweater. The collector is rigidly connected to the dispenser and opens in an accordion like fashion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,302 to McPherson also discloses a tissue dispenser/trash collector, which comprises two compartments that are integrally connected. The waste collection compartment in McPherson opens and closes in an according-like fashion. However, some drawbacks exist in that (1) they must be inverted and shaken to remove the waste tissue material from the collector, and (2) both collectors are open to the air, and thus they could contaminate the surrounding environment.
Further, tissue dispenser/trash collectors that have two compartments that are capable of separation are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,612 to Meyer, Jr. discloses a tissue dispenser/trash collector with two compartments that can become separated in order to replace the waste filled compartment. Here, the prior art lacks a compacting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,276 to Schwimmer et al. discloses a tissue dispenser/trash collector which provides for tissue waste to be stored in an accordion-like compartment located directly under the dispenser section. The waste compartment may separate partially from the dispenser to enable tissue waste removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,545 to Parks describes a tissue dispenser/trash collector with one compartment separated into two sections by a flexible bag. In this invention, clean tissues are taken from the top opening of the compartment, used, and then pushed through an entry hole in the bottom of the compartment, where the waste is collected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,308 to Eberle discloses a tissue dispenser/trash collector for towels. It comprises two compartments, one for holding the paper towels and one for holding the waste tissue material. Drawbacks exist in as much as the compartments are rigidly connected and are not slidably engagable with one another.
There is a need then in the art of tissue dispenser/trash collectors for an invention that can compact waste paper tissues and keep germs from contaminating the surrounding air. Compacting the tissues will lessen the frequency of emptying these trash collectors. It will also provide more compacted paper waste and will reduce the service person""s or homemaker""s workload.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waste collector compartment removably attached to a dispensing compartment for easy access to and disposal of towels or tissues.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a waste collector that can be compacted and emptied once it is full and then reused.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a mirror attached to the dispensing compartment""s flip cover to enable a user to view any self-removal of make-up or the like.
Accordingly, what is provided is a tissue dispenser and waste collector. The tissue dispenser and waste collector comprises a hollow, generally rectangular dispenser having a top, a sliding face, and two opposing outer side-walls. It also includes a hollow generally rectangular waste collector having a top, a back face, a front opening and two inner side-walls. The dispenser is slidably engagable within the waste collector to enable the compacting of waste paper using the sliding face. A pair of dispenser stops are located on each outer side-wall, proximate to the sliding face. A pair of waste collector stops are located on each inner side-wall, proximate to the front opening. The dispenser stops and waste collector stops in combination enable the dispenser to remain attached to the waste collector after such compacting. The tissue dispenser also includes a flip cover attached to the dispenser top and a mirror attached to an underside of the flip cover.
The tissue dispenser and waste collector can be disposable or preferably reusable. Both compartments are made of a semi-rigid material and preferably made of cardboard, or a plastic material.